Super Sonic Squad Season Four
by Coleiosis
Summary: The fourth season to the REAL longest-running fanfiction series! Sonic Squad has now become SUPER Sonic Squad! The Freedom Fighters must do all they can to defeat the menaces of villains such as Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and more! This is sure to be a smashing success!
1. Super Spies

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode One

Super Spies

By Coleiosis and warriorsonamy

** Most of the co-writers for the series had left and deliberately quit due to certain reasons that we cannot mention. My partner and I are the only ones left, so we will make this as interesting as we can. We are running out of ideas rapidly, so please support! Thank you!**

** Oh, and by the way, the name is now SUPER Sonic Squad! So many people mistook the name, so we took the liberty to change it. Thank you for noticing.**

After the death of Rech, a conflict began at the laboratory of Dr. Eggman. Two of his comrades, Wario and Waluigi, had argued about who was at a higher rank next to Eggman. But after so much debate, the two were no longer friends. They may have been brothers, but they finally despised each other.

"I don't need him anymore!" Wario thought as he made his own private base in the streets of Brooklyn. "I'll do things myself and show who's better!"

"Who needs him?!" Waluigi thought as he made himself a hideout in Brooklyn as well. "I'll make my own company and start my plans anew!"

They started their new plans alright. But the Freedom Fighters knew very little about it. All they were focused on at the time was their fun.

Tails stood alone at Knothole Village, minding his own business. He had nothing serious on his mind other than his promise to marry Courtney one day. It seemed like today was as good a time as any, and yet something still bothered him. "There is still some evil menace out there…" he thought silently as he looked up at the starry night sky. "I KNOW it!"

Suddenly, Tails felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned around to see who was right behind him; it was Sonic, acting silly like he did at times. "Did anyone order speed?" he spoke up with a joke. "With a side of blue?"

Tails tried hard not to laugh; he thought he had grown out of the humor they used to do ten years ago. But he could not help himself but burst out laughing.

"Oh, bring it in!" Sonic said, trying to get Tails into his best mood.

Tails laughed as hard as he could, hugging the blue hedgehog who was his friend since the very beginning of his life. "Just like old times…" he thought. "Just like old times…"

"Say Tails…" Sonic continued. "Why don't we go visit Brooklyn? It's been a long time since we've been there. It's one of the most memorable places I've ever been to! It's where we and the Mario Bros. finally made peace and ended our rivalry. Why don't we go there and hang out?"

"That sounds swell, Sonic!" Tails replied. "Courtney can't come with me because she's getting her haircut at Bunnie's place. I promised her I'll be back shortly."

"Alright. We better go gather some of the others to take with us."

A while later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Silver, and Shadow arrived at Brooklyn (through Christopher's portal) and met with Mario and Luigi at their favorite Italian restaurant.

**(Note from the authors: This is the first time putting Blaze the Cat and Cream the Rabbit into the series! We need to put in more Super Mario characters as well! Request in your comment!)**

Luigi had brought Daisy along as a date, as well as Mario bringing Peach, princess of the Mushroom Land. Everyone talked about the first thing that came to their mind: dinosaur fossils.

"So let me get this straight…" Blaze said as they dug deeper into the conversation. "What we are talking about here is bones?"

"It's our reason for Bowser still being at large," Daisy replied. "He survived extinction and created his own living species of Koopas. It's practically the new age of dinosaurs today."

"You mean there were dinosaurs in Brooklyn?" Luigi asked.

"There were Dodgers in Brooklyn, too," Mario pointed out.

"Mario here has been pointing out to me everything that has happened in this city, and it's been going on for years. Ever since he took me in, he's been my mother my whole life."

"Hey!" Mario exclaimed, embarrassed. Everyone laughed at Luigi's remark.

"Sorry…" Luigi laughed. "He's been my FATHER my whole life."

"Yeah, much better…" Mario said, satisfied.

"He's been my father, uncle, cousin, brother… EVERYBODY…"

A short pause of silence filled the area, then Peach spoke: "So what are you kids going to do tonight? We can take back the van ourselves."

"Let's all get going," Sonic said. "It's been nice hanging here."

Sonic and the others left the restaurant while Mario and Luigi took their dates to the plumbing shop. They talked as they went down the sidewalk, enjoying the rest of the night in which they thought it was one of the best of their lives.

But suddenly, they saw Wario and Waluigi step out of their hiding places, each on an end across from each other. The two villains quickly ran back to their secret bases, setting their plans as they wanted.

"Looks like these guys are up to no good," Cream spoke up. "I really wish we could defeat them FOR GOOD."

"We'll split up," Sonic commanded. "I'll take Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze with me towards Wario. Silver, you take Amy, Cream, and Shadow with you towards Waluigi. It'll be a fair fight for us as long as they don't have robots with them."

"They may not have robots," Knuckles replied to Sonic. "But they may have their own dangerous inventions that are way beyond our imaginations."

The two teams split up (Team Sonic and Team Silver) and ran down the alleyways to stop Wario and Waluigi in their acts.

Team Sonic reached Wario's base before he could do anything about his plan. "We have you now!" Sonic said to him. "Surrender or be annihilated!"

"Never!" Wario replied. "Here at WarioWare, Inc., whoever visits becomes a permanent resident!" Quickly, he pulled out a strange-looking gun and shot it at Team Sonic, hypnotizing them and putting them under his complete control. "Now you shall obey my every command as my spies!"

As for Team Silver, they too were put under Waluigi's hypnotic trance. "As my spies…" he commanded, "…you must do my every bidding! You must help me annihilate my brother!"

**WHAT KIND OF MADNESS IS THIS? WE'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	2. When Boldness Meets Panic

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Two

Where Boldness Meets Panic

By Coleiosis and warriorsonamy

"There you go!" Wario exclaimed as he examined his four new spies. "All set!"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze were dressed in the new uniforms Wario gave them. They wore black suits with ties, as well as sunglasses to help hide their identities.

Waluigi did the same to Cream, Amy, Silver, and Shadow, giving them uniforms. "That is perfect!" he exclaimed. "You are ready for your first task! I want you to go out and get yourself a car to travel in. In it, you'll find a GPS that shows you the location of Wario's secret base. You must go and annihilate my idiot brother! He must be destroyed!"

"It shall be done…" Shadow replied, "…without delay…"

Soon, Team Sonic went out on the mission Wario had assigned them. He told them to go out and find Waluigi's base since he moved it to a farther location since that night. But as they went out, Luigi caught them in their act and came rushing towards them.

"What's with the getup?" he spoke up. "Are you seriously on a secret mission, or are you going to a costume party?"

"We won't interfere with anyone who stands in our way," Sonic replied. "I suggest you leave now!"

"I guess you ARE on a mission. But why do you look like you haven't slept at all?"

"I said you must leave now!" Sonic snapped as he turned to slap Luigi across the face really hard.

The blow made Luigi stumble to the ground and hit his head on the street. As he struggled to get back up to his feet, frustration began to rage on in his head.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed as blood ran down his face. "You'd never do anything like that!"

"I would if you come in and interrupt our mission!" Sonic barked in reply. "So you better get lost, or DEATH comes to you!"

"You won't get away with that! I'm telling your wife and kids!" Luigi turned and ran off to Christopher's mansion. Only through there did he access the portal that led to Mobius.

"Now that the fool is out of the way," Blaze said, "we can concentrate on our mission."

"Good!" Knuckles replied. "I can't wait to give Waluigi the beating of his life!"

Later, after driving for about fifteen minutes, Team Sonic made a left turn to where a construction site was held. It held a tunnel that led to the warp zone, which led to the Mushroom Land. But suddenly, Team Sonic saw another car take the opposite turn and crash right into them. Team Silver had arrived at the exact same spot; both teams were heading for their opposing bases.

Each side was not going to let their opponents get in each other's way. One thought he had to get rid of the other, and so a battle was struck.

Sonic sped towards Silver, attempting to easily trip him down and render him helpless. But Silver was fast himself, so he dodged out of the way and quickly used his telekinetic power to knock Sonic off the ground.

Tails himself had fighting abilities; he swiftly drew out a pistol and tried to aim it straight at Cream. "It's a good thing Wario gave us these very useful weapons," he thought as he shot once. "His opponent cannot be dead without our help!"

But Cream was not helpless, with all the chaos going on around her, she had just enough time to flap her big rabbit ears and fly up to safety. Tails' shot missed and accidentally hit Blaze on the shoulder.

"You fool!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're getting us all killed!"

Knuckles stepped forward to take his part in the battle. "Let me handle the black one!" he said as he ran as fast as a bull towards Shadow. He punched him very hard in the chest, blowing him backwards. But Shadow used his anger, and his speed, to rush back towards his opponent and give him an attack of his own.

Shadow teleported himself here and there, giving Knuckles a hard blow after every appearance. "There's no where you can hide!" he hissed. "I have power beyond you!"

Meanwhile, Luigi reported to Sally and Mario about what Sonic did. "It's never like him to smack any of his friends!" he said after telling about everything. "Especially to THIS one…"

"My husband is much better than that!" Sally agreed. "He MUST be hypnotized! And if he is, I will do everything in my power to bring him back to me!"

"Sounds like we're ALL settling on a plan," Mario chimed in. "Go and send for our two friends Spencer and Daniel! We cannot do our job without them."

Back at the construction site, Wario and Waluigi finally arrived to see what was holding up their teams. They saw this as the perfect opportunity to battle each other, leader against leader, and brother against brother.

"You won't succeed in your plan, brother!" Wario exclaimed as he pushed many punches from his big fists.

"Over my dead body!" Waluigi replied as he ducked and dodged his brother's attacks. "My empire will be even greater than Dr. Eggman's! I shall be the new face of the sun! I shall be the ruler of the entire universe!"

"Not on my watch you won't!"

At the entrance, Blaze limped to the car and crawled inside for safety. She had to get that bullet out of her shoulder as quick as she could, but there was not time. The enemy was getting ever closer to her. Her pistol could not save her; it was only a small weapon.

Blaze looked up and saw that Wario had a secret weapon up his sleeve as he attempted again to defeat Waluigi. He held up a Bob-Omb and prepared himself to throw it, but Waluigi was quick enough to knock it off his hand and let it fall down into the fray that was raging on.

The bomb's fuse was already lit. After ten seconds, a horrible explosion engulfed the area.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED NEXT? FIND OUT IN OUR NEXT CHAPTER! UNTIL THEN, WE SHALL SEE YOU SOON!**


	3. Point Blank

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Three

Point Blank

Written and edited by Coleiosis

Plotted and arranged by warriorsonamy

Requested and suggested by ChristianApe99

**Note from the authors: Finally, we have been requested to use more Super Mario characters. Today, we are using that one magnificent monkey Funky Kong!**

Once the smoke cleared, nothing could yet be seen in the darkness of the night. But later, two bright lights shined on the entrance of the construction site. Mario and Luigi drove their plumbing van to where the chaos had begun and parked very carefully at the gate.

After parking, Luigi turned off the van while Mario went around to the back and opened the rear doors. He let out the two trusty Freedom Fighters, Spencer the ape and Noah the panda, and went on to find the clues of the battle that had happened minutes ago.

**(Note from the authors: If you're lucky, you may have found the mistake made in the previous chapter, accidentally misplacing Noah's name.)**

It was right then that Mario, Luigi, Spencer, and Noah found the unconscious bodies of the two teams of Mobians that opposed each other. Wario was nowhere in sight, and neither was Waluigi; they were probably hiding somewhere to draw the good guys out.

Luigi turned on his flashlight and looked around some more. He opened the door of the car that Team Sonic was given and peeked inside to see if Blaze was alright. She was still wounded from that bullet lodged in her shoulder, and it looked like a job for Mario to help dig it out. Luigi shook Blaze a little, trying to wake her up.

But right then, when Blaze woke up, she suddenly lashed out at Luigi in confusion. A second later, she finally came to her senses and saw the scratch she made on Luigi's face.

"Well this sucks!" Luigi complained. "My face was already in bad shape, and you made it worse!"

"I'm so sorry!" Blaze replied. "I didn't know it was you! My shoulder is killing me…"

"My brother will take care of that. I better go see if the others will wake up."

Meanwhile, at a place known only to very specific beings, there lived a primate like Spencer; only this time, whom we find is someone with specific wits and humor. There are many things that this primate is called; but for now, we shall simply call him Funky Kong.

Funky Kong stood right at the shore of a beach, looking out into the distance where many waves crashed over the water. Right behind him came Donkey Kong, who was very anxious to know what he was thinking about.

"Why the simple stare, man?" Donkey Kong spoke up and asked him. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know why…" Funky Kong began to explain in reply, "…but I just can't get my mind off of those two wacky plumbers. Who knows what they can be up to today? I hope they aren't kidnapping any more of our kind."

"They don't do that anymore. From what I hear, they're part of a team with those other animals we met at the Olympic Games."

"They're a TEAM now? Geez! I thought that their old rivalry would NEVER end!"

"So what are you thinking? You want to go and kick whatever butt is out there?"

"That is if we got the stuff. I think I know what to do now…"

While the two apes continued their planning, everyone had fully recovered from that awful explosion. Mario was able to get the bullet out of Blaze's shoulder, but she was not able to be in any sort of action until her shoulder fully healed.

However, the battle was not over yet; there was still something very important that needed to be taken care of.

Wario and Waluigi hid in a dark alleyway, bickering among each other about who the victor really was. "Some way to spoil a perfect party I already arranged!" Waluigi exclaimed in anger.

"What are you talking about?!" Wario barked in reply. "I had everything under control until you showed up! This is exactly why we're not brothers anymore! I try to perform my best deeds, but you always get in the way of everything!"

"I WANT to swoop right in and help! But NO! You hog all the credit to yourself!"

Suddenly, before anything else was said, Dr. Eggman stepped in and stopped them in their argument. "I've honestly heard enough from you two!" he spoke up to complain. "I thought you would be better than my idiot robots Orbot and Cubot! I guess you can't control humans to follow your orders."

"But we've got something that robots DON'T have," Wario replied. "We've got BRAINS!"

"That is true; but is it enough to defeat a simple enemy? You two are coming back with me to my lab; you are now FORCED to work for me!"

But then, right around the corner came all the heroes, ready to resume the battle their own way. "Don't you dare try to do anything else, Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're finished!"

"Shoot!" Wario exclaimed in frustration. "I thought I had SUCCEEDED in the hypnosis!"

"You don't need hypnosis to control your enemies," Eggman replied as he commanded his prepared army of robots to come to the scene. "You need to give him amnesia and treat him like your son. But enough talk! Robots… ATTACK!"

Many robots, each of different style of design and weapons, came pouring into the downtown area, charging straight for whatever life form was ahead. Wario and Waluigi had to hide somewhere to protect themselves from the fray. They feared that they would not survive this. "Let's call our conflict a truce," Waluigi said. "Neither of us is as smart and evil as Dr. Eggman."

"You're right!" Wario replied. "At least we're still brothers!"

Sonic attempted to perform his spin dash upon the line of charging robots; he tried, but he easily slipped when one of the robots grabbed his leg and flung him down. Mario had to quickly run in and grab Sonic out of the way just in time before he was pummeled even more. "He may be a fighter…" Mario thought, "…but a fighter should need help anyway."

Noah and Spencer had their own fighting techniques up their sleeves. Noah tossed many robots as if they were mere rag dolls and flung them over to Spencer, who tore them apart with his mighty hands. "Let's not do it one at a time!" he shouted. "We've got to keep up the pace!"

So far, Dr. Eggman was gaining his victory. Most of the heroes were not in fighting shape due to being caught in the explosion of Wario's Bob-Omb. All seemed hopeless until help finally arrived. Up above came what looked like a wooden helicopter that ran on coconut milk. Donkey Kong and Funky Kong came to help.

"Whenever you're ready!" Donkey Kong shouted over the helicopter's noise. He grabbed what looked like a machine gun and aimed it down at the robots below.

"FIRE!" Funky Kong shouted, giving Donkey Kong the queue to attack.

With that, Donkey Kong began to fire his machine gun, shooting many bananas down at the robots below. The bananas not only pelted them and shorted their circuits, but it also made them slip and fall. They were becoming crushed from the primates' trusty attack.

"That does it!" Dr. Eggman thought as he retreated back to his lab with Wario and Waluigi. "When I come back, I'll make my robots banana-proof! So long, suckers!"

**WOW! WHAT A MAGNIFICENT MELEE ENDED BY THOSE MARVELOUS MONKEYS!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD STORY IDEAS, PLEASE SAY SO!**


	4. Runaway Rabbit

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Four

The Runaway Rabbit

By Cole Bezotte

**Let's go back ten years, when everything went normal after Tails regained the will to live. Rech was at large during this time, and Agape (formerly known as Cobra) had joined the Freedom Fighters.**

It was a peaceful time at the Knothole Village; Sonic saw this as the perfect day to play volleyball with some of his friends because of the sun's heat. Although most of the gang was up for the game, Bunnie Rabbot preferred to relax and sit in the shade of the tree nearest to the volleyball net.

The game stretched from evening until night fell. That's when Bunnie called out: "Time to head back, y'all!"

As everyone returned to their huts, Bunnie suddenly felt her back itch. She did not know what it was, but something was bothering her heavily. "Dang!" she exclaimed. "Itch!"

"What's the matter?" Sally replied. "Have you been in the sun too long?"

"I must've sat in some poison ivy! It's getting worse!"

But the more she scratched, the more it became worse. Soon, many cybernetic patterns began to form on her body. "HELP!" she exclaimed desperately. She did not know what to do about it; her whole body began to transform into a robot.

"Holy crap!" Sonic exclaimed when he saw her. "What's going on?!"

"That's what I want to know, sugar!" Bunnie replied. "How did this happen?"

"Move aside!" Mario demanded the others as he took off the glove of his right hand. "I'm a doctor, so I should be able to figure it out!" With that, he placed his index finger and his thumb on Bunnie's right shoulder, trying to make out what was happening inside. He managed to feel cybernetic impulses grow over that area as she became fully roboticized.

Suddenly, Bunnie noticed that the palm of her new robotic right arm activated a computer hologram; someone was contacting her through it. It projected an image of Dr. Eggman, revealing that he was the mastermind behind Bunnie's full roboticization process.

"A pleasure to see you again after all this time!" Eggman spoke up on the hologram. "Remember years ago when I attempted to roboticize you, and Sonic rescued you when you were halfway through the process? Well, I came up with something to fix my problem and complete the process. I created a remote that connected to your robotic limbs, and I was able to continue the roboticization process from there. Once it is complete, I wish to see you again and put you under my control. This remote only makes you a complete robot, and I didn't have time to make a controller that affects your mind. But don't dare try to run from me once I see you…"

The message was over, and the hologram turned off. Bunnie drooped her head down low, feeling like this was the end for her. She felt like she was now a freak and an outcast to the team and her friends.

"Don't feel bad, Bunnie," Tails said, hugging her. "We will try our hardest to help cure you."

"He's right," Sally replied. "We'll do all we can to bring you back to your normal self… even if it takes a very long time…"

Bunnie isolated herself into her room and put the first phase of a new plan into action. First, she wrote a farewell note, saying that she was no longer staying with her friends. She still felt the same as she did after watching Dr. Eggman's transmission; she could not pull herself together.

**(Note from the author: I could not think of how the farewell note would go like. Females are sometimes hard to figure, and that goes for ME because I currently do not have a girlfriend. As for Sally Acorn, she's in a class by herself.)**

Bright and early the next morning, Bunnie quickly left the village and ran out as fast as she could. "I better get lost before everyone wakes up!" she thought as she made her escape. "If I am like this forever, I'm a complete outcast to my friends! I'll never show my face again!"

Bunnie ran for hours on end, not stopping a single time. Now that she was a complete robot, there was no need to catch her breath; she was practically invulnerable until her power supply began to run low. Finally, once she reached the nearest tree, she stopped, and her battery dropped all the way down to its final point.

"That does it…" Bunnie thought as she lied down at the foot of the tree. "I'm finished… I won't ever go back… Let it all end here…" With that, she closed her eyes; her battery died, and she was completely blacked out, possibly forever.

The next day, Tails grew very upset about Bunnie's farewell note; there was no stopping his tears until someone finally talked to him. "A whole day gone…" Tails complained, "…and still no word!"

"I'm certain she's alright," Courtney replied, trying to cheer him up. "Maybe the note is fake, and she's gone off to undo Eggman's doing."

"Yeah!" Sonic chimed in. "That old egghead is no match for the Bunnie-bot!"

"Sonic…" Tails said to him. "Can you please do one favor for me?"

"Sure, pal," Sonic replied. "Anything for my little buddy."

"Please go out and find her. I know she's not my girlfriend, but she means so much to us all. She's not only a great friend but a HERO as well. There are many things we cannot do that she CAN."

"You are right. I'll go find her. And when I do, she better be in one piece."

"Thanks, Sonic! You're the best!"

As Sonic sped off to go find Bunnie, someone in the other room overheard the conversation. Antoine D'Coolette had the most feelings for Bunnie; ever since Sonic and Sally got engaged, he began to see her as a true girlfriend.

"I should have gone to go find her as well," Antoine thought deeply. "But she may be very long distance away. I'm counting on Sonic to bring her back alive."

That night, everyone saw Sonic return with a box of metallic parts. He had indeed found Bunnie… in pieces.

"Eggman was there by the time I arrived at the spot," Sonic explained as Rotor repaired her. "It was a very tough battle; it took all my strength to win her."

"Stand aside," Mario commanded as he put on his lab-coat. "If anyone's going to bring her back, it will be me and my brother. Come on, Luigi. Let's get cracking on bringing her back to the REAL land of the living."

As Christopher pointed out the weak spot of the roboticization generator at Bunnie's heart, Luigi unscrewed her chest-piece to look inside. He saw that Chris' x-ray scan was correct, and it was in there that lied the only source to bring her back.

"She has something else that strengthens her illness," Mario muttered as he felt around inside Bunnie's power compartments.

"Illness?" Sally replied, surprised.

"She has a case of NIDS. That's why she's been coughing way too often. And if you thought that she had heavy mascara around her eyes, then you're wrong."

"NIDS is the disease that Maria Robotnik had fifty years ago," Luigi added. "That's why Shadow was created; to cure her of that sickness."

Shadow stepped forward to the operating table and looked down at Bunnie to take a good look at her. "I should have done what I was created to do. I didn't know that a poor creature like this was in horrible shape. Ever since I cured Maria, we were close friends until she met her end. I hated to see her die as she pulled that lever to send me down to Earth. As for this one, we will not let her die. I shall heal her with everything I've got!"

As Shadow completely removed the illness from Bunnie, Mario and Luigi continued their work in setting the code to dismantle the roboticization mainframe. They finally reached the correct final digit in order to bring her back to her normal form.

"I have a feeling that she won't be COMPLETELY normal," Mario said as she let go of the lock. "Her left arm, legs, and internal organs are the results of a REAL Roboticizer. But the rest of this is an act of the handheld remote that Eggman made himself, which is powered by something else."

"Before we set the last digit…" Luigi replied, "…let's set her organs in the correct place; they're all messed up. This is the problem of her breathing and possibly her hearing. We've got to arrange the organs so that she can breathe, hear, smell, and think better."

And so they did. Mario and Luigi went to work right away on her to fix everything that was messed up about Bunnie. After all these years, she was to finally have better senses and reactions, as well as activity in her brain. Everyone swore that she would not die to a case like this, especially after what happened to her mother many years ago.

Finally, after all that hard work, Luigi was ready to set the last digit and deactivate the roboticization. "Okay, Mario," he said. "Once I deactivate the system, you shut the lid of her chest. We don't want her to lie here and die of an open stomach."

"I'll do it as quick as I can," Mario replied. "Are you ready?"

"Say when."

"GO!"

Quickly, Luigi set the final digit and jerked his hand away for Mario to shut the lid of Bunnie's chest. It took about ten seconds for her to return to her normal self. The only thing left that was cybernetic was her left arm, as well as her legs, and the rest of her internal organs.

"We did it!" Mario exclaimed triumphantly. "She lives!"

That night, as Bunnie went to bed, comforting thoughts clouded her head with joy. "I sure am glad to be back with my friends. My head was cluttered with electricity, I forgot that they are the ones who care about me most. They're very happy to have me around, as I am to have THEM around. They always assure me that everything will be alright…"

**You may have noticed that this episode is based from the ARCHIE comics of Sonic the Hedgehog when Bunnie had a dream that she became a complete robot. But in this story, it's REAL! Scary, wasn't it? Yet, in the end, everything turned into a happy ending.**

**This story has been completed on April 5, 2015, Easter Sunday. Easter is a day to be remembered when Jesus resurrected after His death three days ago. As I finish this, I am listening to "Come My Way" by Skillet. It's an old song, but it's very soft and comforting. Every time I listen to it, I start to cry because God is good. He loves us!**


	5. Painful Past

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Five

The Painful Past

By Cole Bezotte

**(Note: If you have not read "PlayStation All-Stars X Super Sonic Squad", please do so. This takes place after all events of that story.)**

**(And in case you are wondering why I made so many confusing plot devices, such as Antoine's disappearance at the end of season one, and the disappearance of the other freedom fighters at the beginning of season three—that was Ratchet, testing the Time Cube after its completion.)**

Please understand that Mario, Luigi, Courtney, Agape (formerly known as Cobra), Daisy, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Funky Kong were all not involved in the battle of Egg Tooth Asylum. The heroes were called for important matters at their homelands and needed to defend their families from common criminals and terrorists, such as the Doomsday Cult (as seen from our PlayStation All-Stars series reboot).

At Knothole Village, Luigi listened to everything that happened while he was gone. He was mostly interested in the fact that Ratchet and his robot friend Clank had visited Mobius for the first time.

"They're associated with Crash Bandicoot, aren't they?" he asked after hearing everything. "That crazy animal really put dirt in Mario's face when he first showed up in the video game industry."

Suddenly, Luigi saw Sally walk down the hall of private rooms. In respect, he quickly stood up and took off his hat in salutation.

Sally saw what he had done, considering he had done it ever since they first met. "Not once have I seen you with the hat on unless in action," she spoke to him.

"But I'm SUPPOSED to take off my hat when a person of authority is present," Luigi replied. "I'm supposed to show respect to a president, king, or emperor that is present."

"I know what you mean. But we're on the same team; Sonic leads it while you and I are at the next ranks. There's no authority in this team, isn't there?"

"But it's the person you ARE, Sally. You are the princess of Mobius, and this is what your father would want me to do."

"You are dubbed as knight of Mobius, don't you remember? What is that letter that's on your hat?"

"It's an 'L'."

"That's right. That's the letter that your name starts with, but it's also a sign that you show such determination and willpower in whatever you do; it shows your dignity. Why not keep the hat on and keep your true identity—show who you really are."

"Golly, Sally, you really do mean something. I'll do it…!"

Right then, Luigi caught sight of a golden plaque that hung on the wall of the hallway. In engraved letters, it read: "**IN MEMORY OF CAT**".

"Who's this Cat fella?" Luigi asked. "I hope it's not that shifter from Gravity Rush."

"He was a fine Freedom Fighter and was loved by us," Sally answered in reply. "Unfortunately, he was captured by Dr. Eggman and was roboticized. We never saw him again…" Sally began to sob heavily over the loss of an old friend. Luigi patted her on the head and began to comfort her.

"There, Sally," Luigi said to her. "I assure you that nothing like that will ever happen again. Together, as a team bigger than before, we are unstoppable."

"No wonder Daisy really loves you," Sally replied as she wiped away her last tear. "You comfort people like you mean it."

"And it looks like I'll do it again; I just heard Tails scream in his room."

"Tails!" Sally and Luigi dashed off to Tails' room to see what the commotion was about. They opened his door and found him sitting on his bed, tears streaming rapidly down his face. "What happened?" Sally asked him. "I've never seen you like this since the time you found out what happened to your mother."

"I just had the most horrible dream," Tails replied, his voice choking as he sobbed. His sweat stained his head like drops of blood from cut skin. "I saw my parents; they were so happy to see me as I was happy to see them. But when I reached out to them, they suddenly disappeared right before my eyes. I never knew that they would abandon me like that; they… they… THEY'RE GONE!"

Courtney heard every word that Tails said as she stood at the doorway of his bedroom. She hated to see Tails in such a mood of depression. "But he's not alone…" she thought silently as a tear began to form in her eye. "We, his friends, will take very good care of him. I love him so much that I can never deny it. One day, Tails and I will be together FOREVER!"

**(Note: Remember how I set the time back to the present so I can get on with Bunnie's story? We'll have to stay around this period for a time.)**

As Courtney slept that night, she began to remember in deep thought how she met Tails for the first time. It had happened many months ago, when she was still the apprentice of Agape, who was then a ruthless murderer.

Far away from Knothole Village, Agape landed his ship on a lonely swamp, searching for King Maximilian Acorn. The assassin desired to take the crown from him and receive the throne of Mobius, as he had attempted to do much later.

**(Note: Remember at the beginning of Super Sonic Squad season two? I knew you were wondering.)**

"Why do we land here?" Courtney questioned Agape as she walked off the ship with him.

"Do you want us to be seen so easily?" Agape snapped at her impatiently. "We are easily camouflaged here, without any spying eyes seeing us. Now follow me this way! We must make our way to the castle in time!"

But there really was someone there watching them; Tails was exploring the lands until he saw the ship land. Once he heard everything that was said, he quickly attempted to make a run for it and warn the others. But once he took off, he tripped on a hidden tree's root, snapping some twigs and sticks as he fell to the ground, screaming.

Agape heard the sound echo through the air; he figured that someone was here with him and Courtney. "Come with me!" he commanded her. "Now is your chance to make another killing!"

Courtney followed her master all the way to where Tails fell. The fox was still struggling to get back up to his feet; but he was caught in a puddle of quicksand, sinking fast. He fell into a raging panic once he saw Agape arrive.

"Quickly now!" Agape commanded. "Slay him while you can! He is sinking fast! Smite him while there is still time!"

Courtney was very shocked to see who Agape wanted her to kill. She saw that look in Tails' gentle eyes. She read his mind very carefully; he begged her not to kill him like this. Courtney thought again about her decision; not just about killing poor Tails, but mainly about working for this diabolical killer.

Courtney raised her sword, ready to make a strike. Tails closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the blow. But instead of mercilessly murdering Tails like Agape expected, Courtney quickly cut through the quicksand and freed the fox from his end.

Tails looked up at her with surprise; he then heard a sound coming from inside his mind: "GO!"

Courtney sent Tails a telepathic message, urging him to run before Agape can strike him. Quickly, with only his two tails active, the fox flew away; his right leg was broken, and so he could not run.

In a fit of rage, Agape reached out and grabbed Courtney's neck, choking her furiously. "YOU DARE TURN AGAINST ME?!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry…" Courtney replied telepathically. "But this is how things have to be now! I'm done with you! Good-bye!" With all her might, she wrenched Agape's hand away from her throat and pushed him down next to the quicksand. Then she ran off, escaping the torment that she had desperately fought for all the years of her life.

After running for miles, Courtney finally stopped to lean against a nearby tree. It was right where she stood that she heard a ferocious scream come from her former master: "COURTNEY!"

There was nothing Courtney could do now; she sat where she was and sobbed bitterly. She had successfully ran away from Agape, but there was no place else to go without being recognized. She had killed many innocent people throughout many realms: from Earth to Veldin, from Kerwan to Fastoon.

**(Note: These planets are in our PSASBR series. Fastoon is where Ratchet was born, and where Billy Ray Stillwell killed his mother. Courtney had killed another Lombax on that planet.)**

But suddenly, right behind Courtney was Tails, on the other side of the tree. He too was weeping and cringing, only because of his broken leg. He turned around and looked up at Courtney, but was not scared this time. Courtney saw forgiveness in his eyes; he knew that she did not want to lay a hand on him in any way of harm.

"I hope you're not scared now," Tails spoke to her. "I'll make sure that he doesn't come around anymore." With that, he embraced her gently, showing that he had already accepted her as a friend.

Finally feeling safe, Courtney returned the embrace, knowing that she was accepted and brought into this undying friendship.

Tails brought her over to Knothole Village; it became very late at night, and so he needed enough sleep to make it through until morning. He secretly led Courtney into his bedroom and hid her underneath his bed for safety.

"I wish I could show you to the others…" he said to her. "But I forgot the Freedom Fighter oath; you'll need to take it in order to be part of us. And yet, I don't like rummaging through other people's stuff; it's in Sally's room where the oath is kept. I can't just walk in and steal things from there. It looks like I'll just have to keep you here secretly."

"That's fine…" Courtney quietly replied underneath the bed. "I'm just glad to live here in peace."

Tails did not respond; sleep had taken over him very quickly as he lied silently upon his bed. Tomorrow was a perfect day to go on grand adventures together.

In the present time, Courtney woke up at the first sight of sunrise, anxious and excited for another great adventure with her fellow Freedom Fighters and her best friend Tails. To this day, she shall still be considered a humble warrior and a passionate friend.

**THE END!**

**I'VE BEEN THINKING LATELY THAT I SHOULD MOVE ON AND CREATE SOME ORIGINAL MATERIAL. I DON'T MEAN AS TO KEEP WRITING FANFICTION, BUT TO CREATE SOME FICTIONAL CHARACTERS OF MY OWN AND PUT THEM IN THEIR OWN STORIES. I HAD ALREADY DONE THAT AND WROTE A SCRIPT FOR A COMIC BOOK, BUT MY LITTLE BROTHER DID NOT BOTHER TO DRAW THE ART. ANYWAY, IT APPEARS THAT I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS AND MAY BE AT THE END OF MY LINE OF WRITING FANFICTION. THIS COULD BE THE END. AND IF IT IS, PLEASE REMEMBER ME. I MAY NOT BE VERY POPULAR ON THE INTERNET, OR IN REAL LIFE, BUT I AM STILL HONORED TO BE GIVEN THIS HOBBY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**


	6. When Good Child Meets Evil Child

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Six

When Good Child Meets Evil Child

By Cole Bezotte

**Note: Sorry I left all you roaring fans hanging after the note from our previous chapter. I was running out of ideas UNTIL NOW! And—as a bonus—this episode features a special guest star! From the PlayStation All-Stars series, Mr. Grimm comes into the scene!**

**Enjoy!**

Tails almost could not remember what he had dreamt about last night. During breakfast, he tried to think deeper than ever, drawing together the pieces of what had entered his mind. But only Courtney, Luigi, and Sally knew what he had dreamt about; they told Sonic about it once the sun was up. He became more concerned about Tails the more he saw him. Only now did he decide to go talk with him and check on things with him.

"Hey there, little bro!" Sonic spoke to him as patted him on the back. "How are you doing this one fine day?"

**(Note: That's usually what I say to my cat Wilson whenever I see him sitting in the sunshine.)**

"I'm doing fine, I guess…" Tails quietly replied. "I'm just trying to think hard… I can't seem to remember what I saw last night…"

"But you don't need to. We shouldn't dwell too much upon the past; when we hold onto it too much, we can't let go of it. We'll spend the rest of our lives only hoping, but nothing else. And it's a good thing we didn't learn it the hard way after our fellow Freedom Fighters disappeared years ago. But now that we're back together, nothing can stop us now."

Nothing… can this be true?

After the villain known as Needles had broken the special invisible barrier that William Sparks set up, the mad Dr. Eggman saw this as his chance for revenge.

**(Note: Confused? See "The Key to Freedom", the big crossover, to see how it all happened.)**

He quickly grabbed the mechanisms that Needles left behind and took it straight to his secret island base. He was relieved to see that Orbot and Cubot were there to shut down all security and let him in through the front entrance. Once he got inside, he insanely began to power up his PINGAS Mk2, his latest invention, and searched for what he was looking for on the planet Earth.

He pulled the correct levers on his machine, which shot a tractor beam towards the city of Los Angeles, where the man he searched for currently was. The beam shortened once the subject he searched for materialized right in his lab.

"What's going on here?!" said the figure. The villain was none other than Mr. Grimm, the new grim reaper and collector of souls. "Who are you?!" he demanded. "Why am I brought here?!"

"I heard you were once a simple man who was then turned into the reaper of souls," Dr. Eggman replied. "Seeing you in action gave me a great idea for a NEW scheme of mine!"

"You can't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of my doing! I was fighting the Lombax known as Ratchet until you ruined everything! For that, I'll take your soul!"

"I promise to return you to your battle with Ratchet. I have fought him before, and he had already frustrated me… but not like Sonic. As for you, I need you for something very special! You must summon Sonic's young sidekick known as Miles Prower. I have planned to clone him completely, but make an EVIL duplicate of him!"

"That's a good reason to be using me; only I can take a portion of a soul and put it into another body. Bring him to me immediately!"

"Now you're talking my language! Here comes the fox!" With the push of a button, Eggman again activated his tractor beam and brought Tails into the lab in an instant.

Those who were right near Tails watched him suddenly be snatched away, little knowing the true source. "Tails, you've vanished!" Sonic exclaimed, surprised.

Back at the lab, Tails materialized in front of Mr. Grimm's eyes. "You actually did it!" Grimm exclaimed. "It was the same source that brought ME here!"

"And now…" Eggman said as he pressed another button. Another ray reached out and touched Tails, engulfing his entire body. Soon, after the ray's light glowed for thirty seconds, Eggman excitedly watched as another fox began to take form. "Success!" he triumphantly shouted. "A brilliant success! Now that I have cloned him, it's your turn to give this one such an evil soul!"

"You created the clone, so I must give it what it needs!" Mr. Grimm replied as he raised his scythe. With a wave of his hand and a call upon his powers, he finished the job by taking part of Tails' soul, turning it evil, and filling it into the clone.

The clone's eyes began to glow a bright red, which marked the evil soul inside his shell. He was ready to obey the first order from his master. Eggman again shot the tractor beam at Tails and his new doppelganger, but in reverse this time, sending them each in a different area of Mobius. The clone landed successfully at Knothole Village while the real Tails winded up at a creek, which was farther away.

"How did Eggman make a perfect duplicate of me?" Tails thought as he ran off back towards the village. "And who was that skeleton freak? It must have been the Grim Reaper himself! I thought he was just a ghost story that Sonic told at night! I never thought he would actually be real! Unless I was only dreaming, and I've been sleeping here lately. I don't know for sure, but I must reach Sonic and the others fast!"

Tails ran for miles until he finally made it back to the village, where everyone was waiting. But once he looked up through the window of his bedroom, he found a nasty surprise. "I WASN'T dreaming!" he thought. "The whole blamed thing was real! My copy is up there…WITH COURTNEY!"

Tails quietly snuck behind the door of his room and listened in on the conversation that sounded very unpleasant. "If that faker does something nasty to Courtney…" he thought, "…I'll KILL him!"

"Tails…!" he heard Courtney whimper in that room. "How can you say that? After all we've done together, you become so unforgiving?!"

"It's the way things have to be!" the copy replied, pretending to be the real Tails. "I wanted to use only your skills in assassination, but throughout all that we've done, you were nothing but a weakling! I've had it with you living in my room! You're such an outcast! Besides, all the rest of the Freedom Fighters never wanted you here in the first place!"

"But I took that oath! They took me in as generously as they can be! Tails, you can't do this!"

"Actually, I was the one who brought you in! But now I'm sick of having you with us, and I'm sick of seeing that pathetic face of yours! It's time that you get out of our group right now!"

Tails almost could not believe everything he saw and heard. That duplicate was a perfect copy, he acted just like the real Miles Prower. But only his words were not the same. Tails quickly jumped down to the surface, and soon found himself an uncontrollable rage. He refused to hear the cries from his good friend; only HIS were the cries he wanted. As tears streamed down his face, he began to tear angrily at the nearest tree's bark. Nobody else was there to stop him, so he had no choice but to stop himself.

"That clone had torn my life apart!" Tails thought. "He took everything away from me and crushed my friendship with Courtney! He may have copied me perfectly, but he is not the real me! I'm going to kill that duplicate, then I'll personally kill Eggman and that Grim Reaper! And I promise this to Courtney: none of this will ever happen again for as long as we live! She is like a sister to me, and I will never let her down! I must go and fulfill my promise so we can be together again! I swear it!"

Bearing those words in minds, Tails immediately flew off to go find the imposter. Alone in his room, Courtney had heard the anger that he had unleashed outside. She thought that it was the faker that made all that noise, which left her in more than enough grief.

Tails saw that Dr. Eggman's fortress was completely sealed shut; no life form was seen at all except the doppelganger, waiting for his rival to arrive. "I knew you would come and have revenge," the clone spoke up to him.

"You better watch yourself!" Tails replied to him. "Even if you are flesh and blood, I will destroy you!"

"I hope Courtney never forgives you if she sees you again! Even now, she regrets having met you; she wishes that she had obeyed her former master's order. She wishes that you were dead!"

"And it's all because of YOU! You ruined everything and left me hanging like road kill! All I can do now is avenge and hope I can take you down! All I can do is FIGHT!"

The real Tails made the first move, spinning his two tails like a propeller to boost himself forward. He planned to dive right in front of his duplicate and land the biggest blow upon the head. But before he knew it, the doppelganger was agile to drive his fist right at the real Tails' left eye.

**(Note: Gosh dang it! Not only do I keep making notes, but I also confuse us all so easily as to which Tails is the real one! We'll just call the duplicate Phantom, shall we?)**

Distracted by the pain in his eye, Tails did not see the next move being made from Phantom. He was blown back by a sudden bump on his forehead, right where Courtney placed her inky mark upon him.

**(One more note: Remember the claim Courtney placed upon Tails at the end of season two? Phantom does not have it, but he now attempts to wipe it off of the real Tails' forehead. Little does he know IT CAN NEVER COME OFF!)**

"How dare you touch that mark!" Tails screamed as he fully charged himself straight at Phantom's chest. "Nothing can keep me from going back to Courtney! Not even YOU!"

"Then why do you stop to fight me?" Phantom replied.

"So YOU can never reach her again!"

"But you forgot: I TOO can fly!" With that, Phantom spun his tails, lifting him into the dark and stormy skies of gloom. Just by looking up at him did it make Tails' blood boil. To him, it was definitely time for complete payback.

Tails quickly flew up to meet with his rival for a battle in the air. Phantom attempted to throw plenty of kicks at him, despite Tails' master idea for complete victory. Right when Phantom attempted a kick at him, he quickly grabbed his legs and hung him over the deep waters below.

"You have two choices as to how you want your death!" Tails threatened as he held Phantom tightly. "You can either drown in those waters, or you can be struck by the coming lightning! You can't escape it! Either it's one or the other!"

Phantom may have been an evil version of Tails, but he still had the same fear. He knew that there was no way out of the situation and no chance of survival. After about twenty seconds had passed, he suddenly felt Tails release his grip and fell down into the water. Phantom could not swim his way out due to his weak arms; the more he struggled, the more he sank deeper and deeper. As he fell through the ocean, his breath died out. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes for good was Tails leaving, for a lightning bolt to come and strike the water.

The real Miles Prower was victorious; now he was willing to return to Knothole Village and beg for Courtney's forgiveness. As he flew away, a disappointed scientist watched in anger. "So I had lost again…" Dr. Eggman thought to himself. "Am I underestimating them too much? Or do I just need a better strategy? It doesn't matter… I probably won't return for a very long time…"

At the village, Tails arrived just in time to see Courtney standing outside in the rain. She was just about to leave and go somewhere very far away from here. Only the real Tails could convince her that she did nothing wrong. "I did it…" he whimpered at her. "I destroyed the fake one… He's gone… I'm here…"

**DON'T FRET! THERE'S MORE TO COME! OUR NEXT EPISODE WILL BE A COWBOY-THEMED STORY (WATCH THE TRAILER ON YOUTUBE), THEN WILL COME A GROUP OF COOL-LOOKING FREEDOM FIGHTERS! WHAT I MEAN IS… LEATHER JACKETS, JEANS, SUNGLASSES, MOTORCYCLES, ETC. WHATEVER!**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS A MESSAGE TO THE HOWLING FAN ChristianWolf/ChristianApe:**

**So you've read my older brother's works, eh? He wrote "Sonic: Rising Revolution", originally known as "Sonic: A New Generation", which was originally supposed to be the true prequel to "Super Sonic Squad". But, after much debate and rearrangements, the idea was cancelled. Anyway, perhaps you should make yourself a full FanFiction account so we can discuss some new story ideas. Also, we'll share the designs of our OCs Spencer, Courtney, Noah, Cobra, and more (nobody will be confused as to what they should imagine what they look like). I'm sure you got some pretty good ideas in mind.**

**Sincerely,**

**Coleiosis**

**If anyone else pretends to be this fan, then you're a LIAR! He's a GREAT guy!**


	7. Winners of the West

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Seven

Winners of the West

By Cole Bezotte

**Before we begin, I have a message for the howling fan ChristianWolf/ChristianApe:**

**I completely understand your decision and respect it fully. I know how hard it was for me to get a full FanFiction account in the first place; they now require you to punch in the code of numbers, even when you're posting a new story. As for setting an account on YouTube (requires Google), there's a catch: they require you to use your full name. But I have a technique to get past that: instead, I use my childhood nickname "Coleiosis Delose", and it actually works! In your case, you would set it as "Christian Wolf" or something like that. Thanks for reading anyway. I'm currently seventeen years old, and I (along with many other people) find it hard to get noticed anywhere. Soon, I'll post a video about the various designs for Courtney I drew. Thank you in advance.**

**Sincerely,**

**Coleiosis**

**This story goes out to all my friends, fans, and writing partners. This is a Super Sonic Squad SPECIAL that takes place in western cowboy times. Inspirations came from "Magnificent Sonic" (from "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog") and "Butch Mario and the Luigi Kid" (from "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!")**

Winners of the West

Who knew that Mobius had one of most beautiful beaches to explore? Some people did not, apparently. But in the case of Miles Prower, he needed only a place to forget all about what happened the other day. Now that his duplicate was dead, he could relax and release all the pain that he had foolishly kept to himself that day.

He did enjoy the time that he spent here in this wonderful scenery. But right where he lied, upon the dry sand, he began to feel very drowsy. As his eyes slowly closed, all he could hear was the water rushing upon the shore, and his friends talking in the background. Tails still felt the sunlight beat down upon him, but he right then felt something very different.

A small wind picked some of the grains up off the ground and brushed them across his face. Tails woke up to see that he was lying upon a dirty road which led to something very different. Right before his eyes stood a very old town: jails, bars, saloons, and small houses. He saw no electricity poles anywhere, which could only mean one thing to him.

"Wow!" he thought as he stood up. "Look at this! I'm here in an old western town! This is exciting! I can't wait to dig right into the action! I'll be a hero in this town, fighting off whatever outlaws that come after me! I better prepare myself!"

Tails started to head towards the saloon, ready to see what fantastic danger he could find. He also split his legs apart from each other, in the style of a cowboy, and bore a tough expression upon his face. But the second that he stepped inside, he was immediately pushed out.

"We don't serve those who are not dressed properly!" the bartender exclaimed as he kicked Tails out. "You can run home naked for all I care, but you are not stepping back in here!"

"Gee whiz!" Tails thought as he brushed the dust off his chest. "Don't they know what a fox looks like? But maybe he's right… I DO need some stylish clothing."

He walked slowly around the small town, excitedly observing all that caught his big eyes. Never before had he seen such style like this in real life. What he needed now was a place to find the proper clothing for admittance in many places.

Finally, Tails saw someone sitting on the front porch of a small house. There was Courtney, garbed in a casual cowgirl uniform, but with the front of her slacks given a coat of fox fur (the fur pattern of Tails). Her hat was not tipped in any angle at all; it stood perfectly straight up on her head.

"Courtney?" Tails spoke to her. "You're here too?"

"Why do you ask?" Courtney chuckled in reply. "EVERYONE's here! I already have a good uniform prepared for you."

Within about three minutes, Tails had already donned a brown vest with brass buttons on the right side. He wore jeans with a deep blue hue, perhaps merely recently sewn (though it was difficult to fit his two tails through the holes that were cut in the rear). On his feet were heavy brown boots with golden spurs, shining brightly in the wild sunlight. And finally, on his head was a tan hat, given two flat holes to stick his big ears through. Now he was ready to venture through one of the smallest towns he has ever seen.

Courtney led Tails into the same saloon as earlier. In style, he waltzed inside and looked all around. Already, he recognized a lot of the people inside: many of his friends and foes gambled amongst each other, or just sat and drank.

At the counter, Luigi and his older brother Mario paid for what was called a "tin roof". The bartender, Antoine D'Coolette, was not sure about what it was; but from the way he fidgeted with the combinations of drinks, it almost sounded unpleasant. After attempting to satisfy the Mario Brothers, the nervous coyote watched as Luigi gulped down his drink. Antoine was right about his guess when the side-effects happened: steam began to billow from Luigi's ears as his hat blew right off his head.

"Zat is strange…" Antoine said. "But you owe me now… Pay off!"

"We don't pay for a tin roof!" Luigi replied.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Mario teased, "…a tin roof is on the house! Get it?"

He turned to leave the bar, but not before running right into one of the tallest gangsters in the west: Waluigi. "Where do you think you're going, stranger?" the villain spoke up.

"Why do you need to ask, licorice stick?" Mario replied.

"I won't leave this place without at least one beer! Apparently, I can't afford it; so I need YOU to pay off!"

"Nobody here is particularly rich, but if you insist…"

Mario pulled a silver coin out of his pocket and flipped it into the air. But right then, he shouted: "HOLD IT!" Right there in midair, the coin stopped. Mario pointed a pistol at it and fired. A pile of miniature coins rained upon Waluigi's head for teasing. "Keep the change…" Mario muttered as he walked away.

Tails was impressed with Mario's trick, but he right then noticed from the corner of the room a familiar-looking blue hedgehog, sitting at a lonely table and having his hat tilted in the front. He walked over to him excitedly and pulled his hat off his head in greeting. "Nice to see you here, Sonic!" he said to the hedgehog. "You must be as excited as I am!"

"I sure am…" Sonic replied as he took off his own hat. "It was very difficult for me to walk in here without any pants on. I don't really like the slacks that they offered me; they were way too big for me."

"So what should we do first? We can't just stand around here…"

"I'm ALREADY doing something: I'm looking at that nasty egghead over there!"

Tails turned to see Dr. Eggman wearing a black top hat, at the counter demanding money from Antoine's cash register. He may not have looked very evil than he did back at Mobius, but he still had the same evil heart of a madman.

**(Note: Wait a minute! I'm saying it wrong! It was in the cartoon show when he said "I have no heart!")**

"Come on, you idiot!" he demanded. "If you won't hurry it up, this bullet will be lodged in your skull!"

"Sacre bleu!" Antoine exclaimed. "Zere is no need to shout!"

"Thank you for your cooperation. I'll just take your precious money and leave you with my trusty rusty knife!" With that, Eggman drew a dagger from his belt and threw it straight at the chandelier. The rope that held it was sliced in half by the knife, causing the whole chandelier to drop to the floor with a loud crash.

"We are NOT gonna let him get away with that!" Mario exclaimed. "We've got to do something fast!"

"Like what?" Sonic replied. "I've never used a gun in my entire life! Except when I was driving a Twisted Metal vehicle…"

**(Note: "The Key to Freedom" explains it all. I hope I'm not disturbing you with my constant notes. I just want you to understand.)**

"But that guy will be robbing bank after bank if he isn't stopped!" Luigi said. "We gotta take arms and give him the works!"

"I HEARD that!" Eggman shouted as he stepped back inside the saloon. "For that, I shall challenge you all, and you better accept it! Meet me in the middle of the town, at exactly twelve o'clock midnight! High noon will not work because this town already has a sheriff. When he is asleep tonight, we fight! I hope you heard me perfectly!" After all that was said, he stepped back out and disappeared.

"But we don't have any horses!" Tails exclaimed. "How are we to charge?"

"We don't need any horses, little buddy," Sonic replied. "We'll just have to put our guts into it! We'll each only have to equip ourselves with at least one gun. Come on, let's go find a place to hide until the time is right."

Sonic led Tails, Courtney, Antoine, Luigi, and Mario out into the dusty roads of the small town. But along the way, Luigi noticed a rabbit sitting on a rocking chair outside the bar. "Good lady…" he spoke to her, taking off his hat in respect, "…I hope you are in good health!"

"I AM healthy…" Bunnie Rabbot replied. "I just can't get up off of this crazy thing! It's so dry out here, my cybernetic limbs are rusted! I need some oil to get out of here…"

"I do have some coffee with me, and I hope it's still hot. It might be useful…"

"Are you crazy, sugar? Coffee will make me short-circuit like a psychedelic drug!"

"I made sure that the coffee was caffeine-free and not too trippy. But I'll find something… In the meantime, why don't you come with us, and I'll find a cure for you."

"Thanks, sugar! I really need it!"

Luigi held Bunnie up onto his shoulders as she hung on tight with her right flesh arm. They then caught up with the rest of the gang as they all completely left the town.

"Why are we leaving, Sonic?" Tails asked as he looked back.

"It's for the best…" Sonic replied calmly. "I can't allow us all to be noticed too soon, or we'll be shot before the sun even sets."

The gang finally settled in an empty desert land, miles away from the town. Thanks to Mario's skills in building a fire, the hot steam created damp moisture which fixed Bunnie's limbs and made them mobile again. "I feel like myself again!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Now I'm back in action!"

"But the action doesn't start yet," Courtney replied. "It's only 8:30 now. We still have about three and a half hours until we return to town."

Mario turned and saw that Sonic did not look very determined to go up against the outlaw Eggman and his gun fighting skills. "You look so uneasy, Sonic," Mario said to him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about those whom I had let down in the past," Sonic openly replied. "They were my friends; they were very dear to me. But I wasn't fast enough to save them, and I still count it as my fault. Friends like Cat, Tommy the Turtle, and Uncle Chuck. They were great friends of mine, and I let them all down. Now I'm beginning to wonder why I perfectly save people today if I didn't succeed back then. It's a feeling I just can't get rid of… Can I honestly win this challenge and save this town?"

"But remember what you said earlier?" Tails said to him. "We'll have to put our hearts into it! We save people with all we have; we don't need any special powers to do so."

"The question is…are we all right? Are we correct about what we say, and that we can do our hardest to win?"

Sighing, Sonic tuned a tan acoustic guitar, and began strum various notes for what he was to say next:

Will you walk me to the edge again?

Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again

Woke up tonight, and no one's here with me

I'm giving in to you

Take me under

I'm giving in to you

I'm dying tonight

I'm giving in to you

Watch me crumble

I'm giving in to you

I'm crying tonight

I'm giving in to you

Caught up in life, losing all my friends

Family has tried to heal all my addictions

Tragic it seems to be alone again

I'm giving in to you

Take me under

I'm giving in to you

I'm dying tonight

I'm giving in to you

Watch me crumble

I'm giving in to you

I'm crying tonight

I'm giving in to you

I look forward to dying tonight

Drink till I'm myself, life's harder every day

The stress has got me, I'm giving in

Giving in, giving in, NO!

Take me under

I'm killing all the pain

I'm dying tonight

I'm sick of all this pain

Watch me crumble

I'm killing all the pain

I'm crying tonight

I'm giving in to you

Take me under

I'm giving in to you

I'm dying tonight

I'm giving in to you

Watch me crumble

I'm giving in to you

I'm crying tonight

I'm giving in to you

Take me under

I'm giving in to you

I'm dying tonight

I'm giving in to you

As Sonic sang those very words, Tails began to remember everything that had happened throughout the years that he fought alongside with him. From the time when their fellow Freedom Fighters had disappeared to the Chaos Control that brought Sonic's friends and foes to Earth. From Christopher Thorndyke's farewell to the construction of Eggman's island fortress. From the peace made between Mario and Sonic to Tails taking Courtney in with the regrouped Freedom Fighters. From the new world created by Master Hand to the time right now.

"My friends…" Sonic spoke once his song was finished. "Everything should make sense to us now. There were and will be many trials that we have to face, and there is no point in escaping them. It's time that we all take a stand and face all the obstacles as best as we can. There are many difficult times that we had faced in the past, but we can't let them slow us down even now…"

Eggman impatiently waited right in the middle of the town for his opponents to come at him. He looked at his miniature fob-watch, seeing that it was exactly thirty seconds until midnight. "What's taking them so long?!" he thought. "Years ago, I swore with my whole heart that I would personally KILL those heroes! Wait a minute! I HAVE NO HEART!"

Then, right when the clock struck 12:00 a.m., Eggman saw Sonic and his gang come right around the corner and walk right towards him. This time, they were more than ready to take him on.

"Glad to see that you're finally here!" Eggman exclaimed as he prepared to draw out his two pistols. "I hope the moon shines down upon your rotting corpses once I'm finished with you all!"

"This is it, gang…" Sonic whispered to the others. "No turning back…"

The whole town's population hid in the darkened shadows and watched in fear at what looks like the Freedom Fighters' next trial.

Eggman was the first to fire his right gun, aiming it directly at the saloon's sign above the door. Luigi did not know that he stood right underneath it, and so he was hit hard on the head with it.

"Wake up, Luigi!" Mario exclaimed at him, pulling him into the road. "The only time plumbers need to sleep is when they're working by the hour!"

"This cowboy business is so different," Luigi dizzily replied. "I'm a gondola!"

"That's a GONER, spaghetti-head!" Eggman barked at him as he fired his second shot.

The bullet was headed straight for Luigi rather than above him, but Bunnie quickly got in the way and deflected the shell of her robotic arm.

Angered, the villain fired a shot from his left pistol, attempting to shoot directly at Courtney. She did see it coming and tried to duck underneath the shell, but her slacks were too tight for her to crouch down. Tails, however, helped Courtney by taking her by her left arm and bringing her straight down to the ground. Just one look at her pretty face made him glad that he was friends with her in the first place.

"You're really making me upset!" Eggman shouted. "I'll make sure you frustrate me no more!"

The villain again fired from his left gun, this time hoping to bring down the cowardly Antoine. But right when the shell was about to land upon the coyote's head, Sonic quickly ran around and pushed him out of the way.

"That's enough playing dirty, egg face!" Sonic shouted at the madman. "I'll make sure you don't lay a finger on my friends!"

"But what about YOU?" Eggman replied. "I bet I can take you down with what I have left. This is my last bullet, so I won't waste it on anyone else but YOU!"

"You just try it!"

"Fine… I will… But you'll be sorry if you lose…!"

Then, with one squeeze of the trigger, Eggman fired his final shell. At first, there was nothing but a thick cloud of smoke; nobody could see a thing. Sonic and his rival were completely coated, there was no telling what had happened.

Finally, once the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Sonic stood exactly where he was seconds ago. They began to wonder: "Is he dead?"

But Sonic was not dead; he opened his eyes and smiled, then turned to see a metal pan hanging from the house behind him. Sonic used his speed while the smoke began to cover him, everyone could hardly tell that he moved at all. Eggman's bullet ended up missing him and hit the pan instead, which made the shell reflect back and knock off his robotic left arm. The arm completely fell off and stumbled to the ground, which meant that the heroes had won the battle.

Though the town was happy for the heroes to be the victors of the battle, Sonic kindly refused to be given the position of sheriff. He said that what he and his gang did was merely a good deed, saving not the town but the people. Everyone watched as the gang walked out of the town, happy to have passed their new trial.

After hours had gone by, Tails woke up and found himself in his bedroom, with Sonic looking out the nearby window. "Wow!" Tails exclaimed after rubbing his eyes. "That was some wild adventure! It may have only been a dream, but it was totally crazy!"

"Really?" Sonic replied. "What was your dream about?"

"I dreamt that we were cowboys saving the town from Dr. Eggman! Boy, was he furious with those guns of his!"

"Tails! You didn't realize that we were actually making a cowboy movie?"

"We WERE!?"

"While you were asleep on the beach's sand, we right away set up the town and started filming right when you woke up."

"Did you actually write a script for all that?"

"No, apparently… But we DID get great story! Your costume and props are in your closet, by the way."

"Wow! I thought I was dreaming! I must have gone to bed right after the final part was filmed! If only an adventure like that could happen for real!"

**WHAT A CUTIE TAILS IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS MASTERPIECE! UP NEXT WILL BE IN A DIFFERENT STYLE, AND I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO IT.**

**BY THE WAY, THAT SONG SONIC SANG EARLIER MUST BE FAMILIAR TO YOU. "GIVING IN" BY ADEMA IS POSSIBLY ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS. LISTENING TO THE ACOUSTIC VERSION WILL GIVE A BETTER FEEL. BUT WHEN I SEE THAT A SONG IS EXPLICIT, I WALK AWAY!**

**ANYWAY, WE SHALL SEE YOU SOON!**


	8. The Scourge of the Innocent

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Eight

The Scourge of the Innocent

By Cole Bezotte

**Before we begin, a note to the howling fan:**

**I followed your plot idea well enough to give me such a freaking awesome idea. Not only will the requested OCs make appearances, but also Scourge the Hedgehog (from the Sonic the Hedgehog comics), teaming up with a familiar figure from the PlayStation All-Stars series. And, along with the OCs, I have a NEW guy to join in: Richard the Wolf. I hope you will enjoy this epic as much as I do.**

Our first attention in this tale already focuses upon one thing that suddenly grips us: chaos. In an abandoned construction yard standing on the edge of Brooklyn, New York, two animal figures fought their way out of trouble as a green hedgehog pursued them. Behold the powerful figure of Spencer the Ape, plunging out of his way to the streets, away from the fiend that attempted to kill him.

And for the other, a grey wolf with razor-sharp fangs and a damaged tail made his way around the edge of the yard, finding the safest route to escape. His tail was hit by a shell from the hedgehog's pistol, in which the creature almost had doubts about making his escape perfect.

"Richard!" Spencer exclaimed as he looked around. "Where are you? I hope you're not hit!"

"I AM hit!" Richard the Wolf replied as he rushed around the corner of town. "But I'm not dead. I still need to know where those friends of yours are!"

"You mean the Freedom Fighters! Don't worry, I'll find a way to Mobius… if I can REMEMBER it that is…"

The hedgehog blew on the tip of his gun, knowing that he had successfully thrown out the heroes that attempted to rescue their friend Noah the Panda. "Excellent work, Grimm!" he spoke up. "Now that they are away, we can finally turn our attention back to the plan! Our little panda friend will soon be FORCED to reveal the secrets of his martial skills! And when he does, our new army of grim reapers will be active to take over the entire universe! It shall be all ours!"

"Hopefully…" Mr. Grimm replied to him, "…each soldier will have the same scythe as mine. Without it, they are merely walking skeletons. And remember, Scourge, I will be the head of the new army!"

"Of course, how can I ever forget? You are the reason for the idea. But first, I want you to steal one thing: Dr. Eggman's latest invention!"

Spencer carried the wounded Richard over to a dark spot of someone's backyard; the tall trees covered them good enough for no one to see them. But they had no clue as to where to go for help; they did not exactly want to try the house behind them (if that even WAS a house).

"You told me it was JUST your tail that was hit," Spencer said as he examined Richard's left leg.

"The dude got me right as I was making the leap over the fence," Richard explained in reply. "I can still ride, but I'll have to limp in order to walk. Say… do you smell chlorine?"

"I do… We must be behind a mansion…"

"Excuse me!" someone said directly from behind. The two animals turned to see Christopher Thorndyke standing right over them. "I didn't expect such road kill to be hiding in a spot like this."

"You don't remember me, Chris?" Spencer replied.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. I've been giving myself a break ever since I played the role of Dr. Eggman in that new cowboy movie we recently filmed."

"It's good that you mentioned that mad genius. A hedgehog named Scourge is attempting to steal his latest invention and create himself whole army of clones!"

"This better not be a Star Wars rip-off! And I hope he's not cloning himself!"

"He's NOT! He's actually cloning none other than the Grim Reaper himself! I just saw him on his motorcycle over at that construction yard. That's where they're keeping my friend Noah!"

"Look, buddy, I'd love to help. But I have a problem of my own. Come inside, please."

Chris led Spencer and Richard to his lab inside the mansion, but there was an awful catch once they were inside. The dim lights revealed some peculiar-looking lizard scales that spread across the right side of Chris' face.

"Jeepers creepers!" Spencer exclaimed. "Where did you get those thingies?"

"Bowser is planning a new attack…" Chris explained in reply, "…and he's using the power of not only his de-evolution gun, but the Rock as well. I was his first intended victim; he knew that if I was fully infected, I wouldn't be very smart anymore to help cure other victims. Even now, it's getting worse; soon, I'll be a full lizard!"

"But you must remember what you invented… You MUST use your skills of science to help take me and Richard back to Mobius! We need Sonic's help to stop Scourge's plan and save Noah."

"With what I have left, I'll power up the portal. You should be there and back in no time at all."

Coughing violently, Chris struggled to activate the powerful portal that granted access between Earth and Mobius. Spencer, carrying the unconscious Richard, quickly ran through to find his way to Knothole Village. Chris left the portal open so that the desperate ape could return with his faithful comrades and begin the mission to save their friend.

"Why couldn't Mario come with us?" Spencer asked Sonic once the passageway closed. "My friend here needs medical attention."

"I'm afraid he's been infected too," Sonic answered in reply. "Shadow is doing all he can to reverse the damage. But so far, no luck."

"I'm alright," Richard said as he stood to his feet. "I'll do what I can for now until the bleeding stops. I'll still have to limp, but I'm okay with it."

Right before the gang left the mansion, Sonic saw Chris unconscious at the main computer. Before taking off, he felt his forehead and noticed that it was at a very different temperature, heated to a higher degree. "Keep a cool head, kid…" Sonic whispered as he ran off.

A few hours later, at about 2:14 a.m., Shadow came to the lab with a fully-healed Dr. Mario, and saw Chris' condition then. He looked worse off than he did before, with the emerald-green scales now fully coated over him. He dared not open his green reptilian eyes; they would only reveal a new burning hatred for the human that he once was.

"Time for us to do our stuff," Mario spoke as he pressed his stethoscope to Chris' chest. "Remember what you did when you healed me…"

"Of course…" Shadow quietly replied. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**(Note: You're probably asking "What just happened?" You'll find out in the end. For now, let's go back to Sonic and friends.)**

Spencer led the others to the construction yard where Scourge hid. It was right then that Mr. Grimm successfully came back with the prize, and the inventor himself. Not only did he steal the PINGAS Mk 2, but he also kidnapped Dr. Eggman himself.

"Look's like you ARE smart for a skeleton," Scourge said as he watched Eggman be thrown to the hard broken ground. "You not only brought the prize, but you also brought the prize-keeper as well!"

"What do you think?!" Grimm replied. "I am all-powerful, you should know! I've tortured so many souls within only the hour while I was on Earth! And once our army is finished, I shall return to Los Angeles and finish my battle with Ratchet; I lost the fight because this scientist snatched me away right when I was on the brink of victory!"

"I needed you for my brilliant plan!" Eggman replied to him. "I needed your powers!"

"Yes, but your plan failed! No more shall I do your bidding, you weak apology for a mad genius!"

"Don't worry…" Scourge interrupted. "I shall take you to where you wish to go once our plan is successfully finished. In the meantime, we must extract information from this panda and begin the cloning process!"

"In order for the info to be taken…" Mr. Grimm said as he raised a glowing hand, "…I must take his soul. While the brain holds all he knows, I must remove the part of it that also gives him life. May his heart stop!"

Spencer furiously stepped forward to rush an attack upon his enemy, but Sonic stopped him just in time. "You can't do it now…" he whispered quietly. "They will come right at us…"

"But they're gonna kill my friend!" Spencer replied. "I can't let them continue the nasty scheme they have!"

"Don't worry, I have an idea. If they think they can scare us with what they've got, then it's OUR turn to scare THEM!"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Once Mr. Grimm listened to all that was necessary, he brought Noah's soul back into its hanging body. "He at least needs to be alive to see the first test of our clones' training: execution!" he said excitedly. "May nothing stand in our way now!"

"I think you spoke too soon," Eggman replied as he lied on the ground, chained. "Since when did you hire bikers that look just like the Freedom Fighters?"

Scourge turned and saw just what Dr. Eggman had said: if he was correct, then he did see Sonic riding a motorcycle. His new outfit looked exactly the same as Scourge's, which would be confusing to tell the difference between the two hedgehogs because of the moonlight in the dark night sky.

Along with Sonic were Spencer and Richard (who did not wear pants), and Sally, Luigi, Tails, and Courtney (who did). Awkward, isn't it?

"So this is my nemesis?" Scourge exclaimed. "Seven wimps dressed in old-school style, riding motorcycles?! You're frickin' kidding me! This is a joke!"

"I don't think so, sucker!" Sonic replied. "We're not doing it for the style… this is to throw you a CURVE!" Suddenly, after saying those words, he quickly zoomed right behind Scourge to throw him into confusion. Pushing the green hedgehog down to the ground gave the others a signal to only attack Mr. Grimm. The two hedgehogs were to take on each other alone while the rescue mission was to be finished, as well as the stopping of the cloning process.

"This contraption must work faster!" Grimm angrily exclaimed as he hit the PINGAS with a right fist. "I can't let anything stop me now!"

"There's nothing you can do about it anyway!" Eggman interrupted. "I install new security in all my inventions now; you can't control it yourself!"

"So what if I don't have any clones!? I can take these people on myself!" With that, Grimm attempted to slice right through Tails with his powerful scythe. But he had forgotten that Tails was born with his special two tails, which gave him the ability of flight, allowing him to fly away to safety. The scythe ended up cutting through Dr. Eggman's chains instead, freeing him.

"Finally!" Eggman thought as he reached his machine. "Now that it's back in my control, I'll make my OWN clones to fight those guys off!"

"No you don't, RoBUTTnik!" Luigi taunted as he drove his motorcycle right at the machine. "After all the times we've foiled your plans, I say that we still do it FLAWLESSLY!"

Eggman quickly ducked out of the way before he could be hit. Taking his machine with him, he ran into the nearby cave that Daisy had uncovered years ago. The deeper he went in, the more he was about to enter the enchanted Mushroom Land. Bowser still had the Rock's power active, which gave Eggman instant access to the warp zone that led to the realm.

Back on the surface, Spencer had successfully broken the force field with his great strength to free Noah. "Welcome back, partner!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Now let's take out that bones dude!"

Scourge still furiously swung his weak fists at Sonic, only miss every single time. "I guess I AM good at frustrating people!" Sonic taunted. "You're acting really dumb now!"

"But just wait until I get my hands on you!" Scourge replied angrily. "You'll be mincemeat in my grip!"

Sonic suddenly disappeared from sight, putting the mad green hedgehog into instant confusion. "Show yourself, you stubborn f&amp;*# !"

**(Note: It's not cool to cuss, kids. This tortured animal is ANGRY!)**

Scourge's anger rose to a very high degree once he was suddenly hit again, this time by Sally and Courtney, bringing both their connected fists down upon his head.

Mr. Grimm saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave immediately, taking Eggman's escape as a diversion. But everyone saw what he was doing, riding his motorcycle out of the yard.

"We can't let him get away!" Richard exclaimed. "We must follow him!"

The gang took their motorbikes and headed down the road to chase Grimm before he could disappear. A clever idea came to the smart demeanor of Tails as he slowly lifted his bike off the ground, spinning his tails to fly. Then, with one swift throw, he tossed his vehicle all the way forward, smashing itself against Grimm. The villain fell forward upon the hard road, leaving him with a cracked jaw bent upward. It was clear to see that a few teeth broke right off and scattered across the ground.

After taking Mr. Grimm to the N.Y.P.D., there was only one more case to deal with. The gang hurriedly rode toward Thorndyke Mansion to see if Chris was getting better. Sure enough, the illness that Bowser put over him had completely lifted, making him a normal human again.

Shadow used Chaos Control to make Chris' time stand completely still, giving Mario enough time to use his new antidote on him and remove all effects from Bowser's new power. But is that the end of it?

**THE QUESTION STILL POUNDS MY MIND! MAYBE IT POUNDS YOURS AS WELL, MAKING US THINK OF ANOTHER PLOT DEVICE FOR THE NEXT POSSIBLE CHAPTER! ANY OTHER REQUESTS? PLEASE TELL US NOW!**


	9. The Amazing Switch

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Nine

The Amazing Switch

By Cole Bezotte

**Of course, as always, a note to the howling fans:**

**Let's hope you do not get confused when we say "This story plot crosses over with the PlayStation All-Stars series!" Believe it, mate! The events in this episode will also take place alternatively in PlayStation All-Stars, Volume Two, Season Three, Episode Five.**

**Enjoy!**

Where we last saw Dr. Eggman, he had taken his PINGAS Mk 2 to the magical Mushroom Land in hopes of hunting down Princess Peach and taking the throne by force. But, as usual, there was always one of the two helpful plumbers that would come and save the damsel in distress.

This time, Eggman was surprised to see an orange hedgehog speeding through the plains of the beautiful land. He did not recognize him at first, but he was taking no chances of keeping him alive. "I have no clue whether or not he is related to Sonic," the madman thought as he activated his machine's reticule missiles. "But in my opinion, I think ALL hedgehogs shall die!"

The hedgehog chuckled as he quickly dropped to the ground and slid out of the way of the incoming missiles. Every one of them hit the ground with a small explosion, leaving the creature harmless. "Woo-hoo!" the hedgehog exclaimed excitedly. "Now to kick some REAL Egg-butt!"

"Wait a minute!" Eggman thought aloud. "I know that voice! But I can't be! It just CAN'T!"

"But I AM Luigi… Luigi the HEDGEHOG!" A quick spin-dash knocked the scientist to the ground and rendered him helpless against Luigi's new power.

"I still don't understand any of this!" Eggman continued. "How did you do it?!"

"It wasn't easy, really…" Luigi replied. "After Agape used that portal of yours to free the king, your former mentor escaped too and used his transformation power on me. I told him I wanted to be a hedgehog, so I got my wish! Now it will be easier to defeat you, just like with Sonic! But I can't be an animal ALL the time; I still have to be my good self."

Eggman suddenly saw a bright yellow light engulf Luigi entirely and watched him transform back to his normal human self. From behind, the wizard known as Ixis Naugus came, bearing a smirk upon his old face. "It looks like I'm declared the winner!" Ixis teased as he approached. "And now, Julian, it's about time the authorities took you back!"

"No!" Eggman protested in reply. "I won't be locked up again! I've already experienced the pain for the hundredth time! Please, Ixis! I'll prove to you that I won't be so power-hungry again! If you would, please transform me into a soft dove."

"Fine…" Ixis replied. "But don't say that I didn't warn you. You're still coming with us…"

"Not today, pal!" With his new bird form, Eggman flew away from the Mushroom Land and made his way back to Brooklyn in secret. His trick worked, which made him believe that he still had time to start a new attack against the man who began to haunt him ever since he turned evil.

Later, at the peaceful Knothole Village, a new uproar had been brought up by the young and energetic Tails the fox. Sonic immediately rushed to the scene to watch his little friend give his new portal gun a test run to see if it is perfected.

"This thing looks awfully familiar!" Sonic said as he examined the new invention. "I hope you didn't rip this off of something else."

"I didn't, Sonic," Tails replied. "I'm being very honest about it; this is my OWN model! Thanks to the information that Ixis Naugus gave about the Zone of Silence, plus Chris' special portal that leads from here to Earth and vice versa, WE CAN GO ANYWHERE WITH THIS!"

"Slow down, little buddy! That was way too big of a sentence. Try explaining it all in a nice and easy manner."

"Sorry… Watch and see…!"

With a heart pounding with excitement, Tails pulled the trigger of his new portal gun and created a hole in midair, which led to the busy city of Los Angeles.

"Wow!" Sonic exclaimed, flabbergasted at the real results. "This is incredible! You my friend are a total genius! I never thought that this could be real!"

"I've got to get closer!" Tails thought as he slowly stepped through the warp zone. Sonic paid no attention to what Tails was doing; all he did was think about all the possibilities of exploring many different cities with the new invention. By then, Tails fully made his way to Los Angeles, replaced by a familiar subject.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed right when he came to his senses. "I should have my head adjusted! I lost track of thought for a moment! But… wait a minute! Where's Tails?"

He did not see anything at first, but his heart leaped when he was surprised to see Pupuru standing right in front of him. "Pupuru!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know!" Pupuru replied, confused. "At first, I saw Tails coming right into the city. But things began to look hazy for me as I felt myself being transported here. And now the portal is gone!"

"That's strange… I should have kept my eye on him… But we'll get out of this situation…eventually…"

At that same time, at the evil Dr. Eggman's abandoned laboratory, Ixis found one of the scientist's recliners and began to lull himself to a peaceful sleep. But he was only able to rest for about thirty minutes before he was suddenly interrupted by tapping sounds on the door.

He almost did not want to open the door and see who it was. Instead, he stayed where he was, controlling all security mechanisms with his incredible powers. All the outside cameras shot burning lasers at where the intruder would have stood. After a minute had gone by, everything suddenly stopped. Ixis thought that the intruder was taken care of, so he felt himself to be at ease. But he was wrong when he felt someone grab at the back of his neck.

"You don't know…" a slim man spoke to him, "…I too am a master at magic! Now that I have you with me, I'll use your precious powers to do only MY bidding… so speaks Needles!"

Indeed it was the nasty magic clown known as Needles, who had come to not only take revenge on Ratchet, but also on Sonic as well. He held Ixis' hands very tightly, combining his power with his own, making them perhaps unstoppable in the face of anything. Needles forced Ixis' right claw-hand to unleash a bolt of cosmic energy into the air, which traveled to both realms of Mobius and Earth.

The bolt unleashed its fury upon both victims of Sonic and Ratchet, causing them to glow very brightly and feel a change coming on. After thirty seconds, the light died down, but it seemed like nothing changed at all. But one look at their hands made them see a huge difference.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Tails said, lugging at Ratchet's shirt while at Los Angeles.

"I'm not Ratchet…" the Lombax replied nervously, realizing what went wrong. "But somehow, I've been given his body!"

"Wait a minute! Is that you, Sonic?"

"It is me! But I'm different now! I've been transformed into Ratchet!"

**WHAT A MESS OUR HEROES ARE IN! NOT ONLY DID SONIC AND RATCHET SWITCH SIDEKICKS, BUT THEY SWITCHED BRAINS AS WELL! JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME AND HOPE FOR A MIRACLE TO CHANGE THEM BACK TO NORMAL! SEE YOU THEN!**

**See my channel on YouTube for more fanfiction features. Coleiosis Delose (that's the name)**

**And now a letter to ChristianWolf:**

**It's nice how you are practically my number one fan and reader. I don't necessarily ask for credit or thanks, but the way you do it is nice. I like it. Your original character ideas inspire me to put more "juice" into what I write, making it more attractive than ever! It just comes naturally to me: someone gives a request, and I fulfill it. That's how I ended up stuck with Pupuru; I never played her game, but I just love writing stories about her. Anyway, head to the PSASBR chapter that I mentioned earlier for how RATCHET got in the mess. See you soon!**


	10. To Rule With Honor

Super Sonic Squad

Season Four, Episode Ten

To Rule With Honor

By Cole Bezotte

**See the other version at PlayStation All-Stars, Volume Two, Season Three, Episode Six**

**First comes the note to ChristianWolf:**

**Don't get confused when you see the initials PSASBR. It stands for the long title of "PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royal", the game that inspired me to write the long series. I figured saying the initials would be better than to constantly say the long title in a breathless manner.**

**About getting a full account on this website, a catch is noticed right away. They do require you to put in your full name, but the site never shows it to anyone else. The name is all you need to enter, but everyone else sees only your username; the company who runs the site always keeps it a secret. If you still don't feel comfortable about it, I completely understand and respect your decision.**

**As my number-one fan, you deserve a visit to a YouTube exclusive I have posted: I reveal the original ideas of Super Sonic Squad from the days of old and the material that was rejected. The video name is easy: Super Sonic Squad Exclusives**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"This sucks!" Sonic exclaimed as he examined the body of Ratchet that he received. "I'm not very speedy anymore! Now I'm stuck with a useless thing I can never learn to use!"

"That's insulting to Ratchet!" Tails snapped in reply. "You're calling him a slow hobo who uses a wrench that does nothing! He has unique abilities just like YOU do; he is a smart mechanic while you're the fastest hedgehog alive!"

"You're actually right. I'm practically calling Ratchet my enemy, but in actuality he's a very humble friend. The problem is…how do I get my OWN body back?"

"I honestly don't know if technology of any kind is behind all this. Even Eggman doesn't have the power to perform something as mysterious as this."

"I'll have to find someone who's not as evil, and it looks like I'll have to search here in this very area. Maybe Clank is nearby… He's very smart, maybe he can help."

Sonic, in the form of the Lombax, entered the League of Heroes' mansion, searching desperately for help from Ratchet's helpful friend. At first, nobody seemed to be there, but a light was seen as Sonic walked closer to the medical room. Right when he stepped in, he saw Dr. Nefarious experimenting a new chemical formula with the butler Lawrence. One more look inside made someone familiar catch Sonic's eyes: it was Clank. Perhaps he had reached his goal.

"There you are, Clank!" Sonic spoke up to him. "I really need your help!"

"Ratchet!" Clank replied right when he turned to see him. "What can I help you with?"

"First of all, before you make any more mistakes, give me a quick scan…"

Clank thought that the Lombax had caught something poisonous upon his fur. But when he fully scanned his body, he caught a very nasty surprise from within. "This is impossible!" Clank exclaimed. "How could you have gained his body?"

"I don't know…" Sonic replied. "But I'm not waiting around to find out!"

"Maybe something MAGICAL happened!" Tails suggested. "Remember that meteor that you and Eggman touched together, switching your brains? The same thing must have happened!"

**(Note: I hope you remember that Sonic Boom episode. It was weird, but funny!)**

"That can't be right," Sonic replied. "I didn't even TOUCH a meteor today! But "magic" is actually the right word that we're looking for!"

"I suggest you go find that fiend Needles," Clank added. "Only power such as his could have caused such a tremendous feat."

"Of course! He always wants revenge upon Ratchet and me. I'll go find him immediately!"

Right after Sonic said that, he attempted to charge right out the door of the mansion. But he had forgotten that he did not have his speed with him, which caused him to easily trip on the rug in the living room. "Note to self…" he thought as he stood back up, "…don't even TRY to run…"

After a long walk out of Midtown Suburbs, Tails remembered that he still had his new portal gun with him. He suggested that they find Needles if he hid in the beloved realm of Mobius.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Sonic exclaimed at him after the warp zone formed in midair.

"Needles usually roams on Earth…" Tails replied, "…but Clank told me that he couldn't find him anywhere, even through worldwide search. So I began to think if Needles ever came back to Mobius; that might be where he switched Ratchet's brain with yours."

"I think you got something there. I don't know how, but Needles sure did his operation perfectly. Both Ratchet and I have large heads, so it was totally a cinch that the switching would work. But anyway, lead on and I'll follow you."

Tails and Sonic stepped through the warp that led back home, eager to take on the enemy who set this up from the start. But right when they landed, they immediately saw violent black smoke rise from the courtyard of Mobotropolis. Someone was already attacking the king in hopes of stealing the throne.

"I think that's where our target is," Sonic said as he ran on with Tails. "Let's go and meet our clown fiend!"

It was in the courtyard that Needles, with his magical powers, battled against his villainous rival Dr. Eggman and his scientific weapons. They each had their motives of domination, other than both villains being very different from each other. This caused a burning hatred between each other, as it seemed that nothing would break their new rivalry.

"We failed the past few times because your precious technology failed us!" Needles shouted at him as he pushed his way to the throne room. "It's time that I do all the dirty work myself!"

"Not today, pal!" Eggman taunted in reply. "You're still the same as ever, while I have improved myself!"

Needles swiftly made it to the throne of King Maximilian Acorn, in which the lordly one rose and held his scepter, created by Ixis Naugus himself. "You dare invade our beloved realm again!" the king exclaimed. "I'll make sure you don't kill another helpless victim!" With one raise of the scepter, Max attempted to shoot a large cosmic bolt at the enemy, only to be met by a super villain still standing alive.

"You still have a lot to learn about the one you face!" Needles said to him. "I have stolen your wizard's power, which increased my many abilities a thousandfold! I can now absorb anything you shoot at me! I'm loaded with cosmic energy now!

"Then it's true!" the king exclaimed as he watched Needles glow very brightly with power. "My very rule is being threatened!"

"All that counts is power—and I got it to spare! Now that I soaked up the force you hit me with, I'll give it right back at you! Let's see how YOU can take it!" The villain returned the raging force back at the brave king who fired it at him.

But even King Max could not be threatened with his own power. His imperial Scepter of Supremacy swallowed the cosmic fury and contained it safely within it.

"Hold it you!" said a voice from behind. Eggman rushed in to stop Needles before he could gain the throne he wanted. "Your time has come, Maximilian! You have ruled long enough! It is time you took your rest. Only the STRONGEST may possess the supreme scepter. Let it now be mine!"

But Dr. Eggman spoke too soon; Sonic and Ratchet met up right at that time and came just in time to stop the villainous plan that was soon over. "We know you did this to us!" Ratchet spoke up to Needles. "We wish to have us back to normal!"

"Hold your tongue!" the king snapped at him. "I have no wish to see my kingdom destroyed. Both Julian and Needles have always lusted for my throne. Let it be there's!"

"WHAT?!" Needles and Eggman both shouted. "We have to SHARE it?!"

In an act of distraction, Max tossed the scepter in the air, seeing which one of the villains would be the first to catch it. He knew that they would desperately reach out and grab it both at the same time.

"The scepter shall never be torn from my grasp!" Needles shouted as he tugged at it with all his strength.

"Bunk!" Eggman replied. "Nothing's going to make me let go of it!"

"There is much truth in what you say," Max teased. "For neither of you can relinquish your hold."

"He's right!" Eggman thought. "He found a way to make us stick to the blamed thing! I can't pry my fingers open!"

Neither of them could let go of the scepter; they felt the power of Ixis Naugus returning to haunt them. Ixis had indeed returned from his captivity, well enough to retrieve his stolen power from Needles. Then, for the final act, he motioned Tails to open a new warp zone. Ixis used his power to throw the two fiends through the warp and into the endless reaches of outer space, where they would be stranded for a very long time.

"The scepter does not matter to show the sign of kingship," Ixis said as he moved his left claw-hand. "It's not only the crown that shows it, but the pool of gold and silver. They were fools to forget the ritual!"

**(Note: The Sonic the Hedgehog comics explain it all. But all stories from issues 0-200 are now officially non-canon. I wish I knew why.)**

A powerful bolt came from Ixis' hand and completely engulfed Ratchet and Sonic in an act to switch their brains back to their rightful bodies. The deed was complete, bringing them back to their normal selves.

"Now I have my speed back!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly as he ran around the throne room. "I'm ready to be back in action again!"

"I hope nothing freaky happened while you were at Los Angeles," Ratchet replied. "The League of Heroes will always be at the universe's service."

"And the same goes for my Freedom Fighters. I'll see you around some other time, pal!"

After saying their last goodbyes, the heroes gladly went back to their proper places in Earth and Mobius. They were grateful for the big help they received. But they were left wondering when a new adventure would begin… But only if a NEW danger would come…

**I'M SO MAD ABOUT ALL THE STUPID PROFANITY, CUSSING, SEX, AND NUDITY PUT UP ALL OVER THE INTERNET! EVEN ON YOUTUBE IT'S SEEN! I WISH I COULD JUST START A REVOLT AGAINST THESE GUYS! BUT I CAN'T VIOLENTLY ATTACK THEM LIKE THAT. INSTEAD, I'LL PERHAPS PLAY SOME MUSIC THAT WILL TEACH THOSE PEOPLE A LESSON AS TO NEVER MESS WITH THE CHILDREN IN THIS WORLD. PEOPLE LIKE MILEY CYRUS, KIM KARDASHIAN, AND MARKIPLIAR NEVER SEEM TO KNOW WHAT CHILDREN ARE REALLY LOOKING FOR. I'LL GATHER SOME GUYS (INCLUDING YOU) TO HELP ME OUT ON THIS AND POST IT ON YOUTUBE. SAY NO TO PROFANITY!**


End file.
